


Whenever You Need A Hug

by syriala



Series: The Hug Series [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Scenting, Season/Series 04, mentions of Kate Argent, physical comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: “I’m trying to get away from you,” Derek almost hissed at him and Stiles reared back like he was hit.“Why would you do that? Did you not come here for a hug?” he asked, and immediately Derek’s face softened.“I did,” he admitted, and Stiles watched how Derek’s body relaxed at that.





	Whenever You Need A Hug

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been forever, but I am having a lot of Derek related feelings lately, so we'll see if I can acutally get more of these out now. I still have around 17 WIPs for this, up to Season 5 if I remember correctly.

Derek was already pacing in Stiles’ room when he came home.

“What’s going on?” Stiles asked, narrowing his eyes and trying to remember if there was any immediate threat, besides the Deadpool.

“I’m losing my powers,” Derek said, and Stiles was sure that if he was just a little bit more open and expressive with something else but his eyebrows, he would be wringing his hands in front of his chest.

“Your powers,” Stiles slowly repeated. “How’s that even possible?”

“Kate, she must have done something,” Derek answered, and Stiles startled badly when Derek suddenly laughed, the sound bitter and sharp. “It’s just another thing she took. I might as well give her everything, it’s not like there’s much left,” Derek muttered under his breath and that, more than anything, spurred Stiles into action.

“No!” he exclaimed and rushed forward to grab Derek’s arms, stilling him in his pacing. “She doesn’t get anything more from you,” he decidedly said, and vowed that he would make sure of that.

Kate would never get to touch Derek again.

“I thought she took your blue eyes from you,” Stiles said and squeezed Derek’s arms. “And I thought that was a good thing? They represent guilt, right?” he carefully asked, and Derek frowned, not quite meeting Stiles’ eyes.

“It’s something I’ve done. Just because my eyes don’t show it anymore, doesn’t mean I don’t still feel guilty about it. I learned to accept it,” Derek lowly told him, and Stiles could kinda see that logic.

“Okay, and what’s happening besides that?” Stiles asked when Derek stayed silent for too long. Because surely that wasn’t all what had him in such a panic today.

“I’m losing the rest of my abilities. I’m not as strong and fast as before. I can barely hear your heartbeat; my sight isn’t as good and my sense of smell is fading too. “I think—,” Derek’s throat worked a few times, like he was forcing the words out even though they didn’t want to come, “I think I’m losing my werewolf side.”

“What?” Stiles asked in shock, because that wasn’t what he had expected.

“It’s getting harder to shift too. I can flash my eyes fine, but the claws and the face—it’s getting more difficult, requires more concentration than it really should.”

“Fuck,” Stiles said with feeling and Derek chuckled in agreement, though there was a desperation in his voice that Stiles didn’t like.

“Did you talk to Deaton?” he asked Derek, whose frown deepened.

“Why would I do that?”

“Because he is still the resident emissary,” Stiles gave back with an eyeroll. “Okay, so we didn’t properly research de-aging spells when we got you back, because we were kind of busy, but there has to be something out there, right, I mean this can’t be the first time it happened, and Kate had to know how to do it, maybe we should ask Chris too,” Stiles rambled and turned away to the bestiary that was still on his desk.

He was already mentally going over everything he read, but nothing came even close to what had happened to Derek, so he probably should expand his search, maybe start with were-jaguars and the lore around them and that dreadful church in La Iglesia.

Stiles was already in full-on problem-solving mode, only distantly aware of Derek still being in his room, so when he heard a whine behind him he almost startled. It was distinctly more human than Stiles was used to, and it only spurred him on to turn around faster, head almost spinning when he looked at Derek again.

“What’s going on?” Stiles asked, stepping forward and fluttering his hands over Derek’s form, searching for any obvious injuries as if he could have gotten hurt in the few minutes Stiles’ hadn’t looked at him.

“Nothing,” Derek said after a short pause and then took a deliberate step back, away from Stiles and his inquiring hands, slightly turning away from Stiles in the process.

His jaw was working, like he was viciously biting back some words and Stiles ached, seeing him like this. He stepped forward, following Derek when he retreated further and further, and Stiles narrowed his eyes at him.

“What the hell are you doing?” he wanted to know, and Derek turned the glare he hadn’t used in quite some time on Stiles.

“I’m trying to get away from you,” Derek almost hissed at him and Stiles reared back like he was hit.

“Why would you do that? Did you not come here for a hug?” he asked, and immediately Derek’s face softened.

“I did,” he admitted, and Stiles watched how Derek’s body relaxed at that.

Stiles wanted to preen with the knowledge that he could do that for Derek.

“Then what were you doing?” he asked again, not quite willing to let this go yet.

“You turned away,” Derek whispered, nodding at Stiles’ desk.

“I thought you might want some answers,” Stiles said with a shrug. “For once this is something that probably can be researched, so I thought we should try that first. But clearly I miscalculated.”

“How so?” Derek asked, but there was a small smile playing around his mouth.

“I can hug you before I go into research, and you damn well better remind me to hug you in between too if I get too engrossed.”

Derek shortly nodded, the movement jerky and Stiles reached out for his hand.

“What else is going on?” he asked as he pulled Derek closer.

“Usually I know that you’re okay with hugging me,” Derek admitted. “I can smell it, you know. But I can barely smell _you_ and I can’t make out emotions at all,” he whispered.

“Well, then you just have to get closer to smell me, right?” Stiles softly asked him and pulled him in, guiding Derek’s head towards his neck until Derek went with the program and buried his face there.

Stiles could hear how Derek took a deep breath and he could feel Derek shake under his hands at that.

“You still smell the same here,” Derek eventually rasped out and Stiles pressed a kiss to his hair, pulling him closer and letting Derek know that he was good to stay there for as long as he wanted.

“I’m scared,” Derek whispered after a few minutes of just breathing Stiles in and Stiles tightened his grip on him.

“We’ll figure it out, I promise you. I’ll research the shit out of this for you and we’ll find a solution.”

Derek was still almost painfully gripping Stiles’ arms, but at this he finally slid his arms around Stiles’ middle, pulling him flush to his body.

“Thank you,” Derek mumbled against his neck, lips moving over Stiles’ skin there and Stiles pressed his face into Derek’s hair again.

“Any time,” Stiles promised him. “Whenever you need, big guy.”

“Same to you,” Derek gave back and squeezed Stiles one last time before he pulled back, but Stiles was reluctant to let him go.

“Only if you’re ready,” Stiles told him, keeping his hands on Derek’s shoulders to reel him right back in should he spot any sign that Derek _wasn’t_ ready to stop hugging.

But Derek’s face was still soft, if determined, and he nodded towards Stiles’ desk again.

“I think some research would be good now,” he told Stiles who narrowed his eyes at him.

“With regular hug breaks,” Stiles decided, and Derek nodded, eyes sparkling again and something in Stiles settled at seeing Derek relaxed like this again.

They would figure this out together.


End file.
